Sambil menyelam, minum 'putih-putih'
by Jurus Derita Seribu Tahun
Summary: Klub renang Iwatobi membuka kolam renang baru mereka. Yukio dan Rin mencoba berenang ke sana (niat awal mereka bukan berenang)
**Kali ini, coba bikin ff Blue Exorcist**

 **Keterangan pair : Rin x Yukio (Rin seme, dia kan kakak)**

 **Warning : FF hvmv, incest, mungkin typo, atau cerita gk jelas**

 **Disclaimer : Blue Exorcist is Katou Kazue's**

Happy reading

* * *

"Ayo bangun, kakak kampret! Nanti keburu desak-desakan, lho!"

Yukio berkali-kali menggoyangkan tubuh Rin, tapi dia tak kunjung bangun juga. Tapi, maklum saja, kemarin Rin mavok anggur fermentasi, dan dia habis 1 galon. Gimana gk mavok, minumnya segitu. Rin memang bandel, padahal Yukio sudah melarangnya, tapi Rin tidak mempedulikannya. Dia selalu berkata bahwa Yukio bukan ibunya.

"Bangun, woi!"

Karena terpaksa, akhirnya Yukio mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di batok kepala Rin.

"Ouch! Beraninya kau menjitak kakakmu!", akhirnya Rin bangun juga setelah dihadiahi 1 jitakan, dia mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil menatap tajam Yukio.

"Biar! Lagian kau hanya **kakak formalitas** karena kau yang keluar duluan. Lagipula bukankah kemarin kakak sudah berjanji padaku untuk renang bareng di kolam milik klub renang Iwatobi yang baru?"

"Eh iya, tapi kenapa kau terlalu bersemangat?"

"Di sana pasti ada banyak cogan roti sobek", jawab Yukio dengan muka berbinar-binar.

"Hah? Jadi kau hanya ingin lihat cogan yg kyk gitu? Kakakmu ini kan sudah cogan tortor dan banyak yang bilang aku ini cogan tortor lho", Rin sepertinya cemburu mendengar pernyataan Yukio.

"Halah, palingan yang bilang gitu cuma di BBM gara-gara kakak memelas di-bc kan biar banyak yang invite akun BBM kakak yang suram". Yukio mulai meledeknya.

Jlebb. Kata-katanya pas dan menusuk

"Apa maksudmu itu?!"

"Lagipula, aku maunya cogan yang roti sobek. Gak ada secuil pun roti sobek di dada kakak"

"Hah, kau ini kok doyan banget sama roti sobek?", hati Rin terasa tertusuk.

"Karena roti sobek adalah salah satu elemen kejantanan pria yang membuat wow semua orang, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki akan terpesona atau bahkan mimisan, ah", Yukio jadi semangat.

"Dasar mata keranjang. Lagian, aku pernah ketemu anak kecil, dia memegang teguh kata-kata ayahnya yang seperti ini ... ehem", Rin berdehem "nggak masalah kalau pria badannya kecil, yang penting itunya gede"

"Emangnya itumu gede?", Yukio memasang wajah datar.

"Malah nanya gitu, mau lihat?", Rin memasang wajah yaranaika.

"Ti-ti-tidak! Aku masih belum siap. Lagipula, sebenarnya di luar banyak gadis-gadis yang naksir kakak dan pingin lihat otong kakak yang **bersinar** itu"

"Kau pasti bohong. Kalaupun memang iya, aku tidak peduli, karena ... aku hanya ... jatuh cinta sama kamu", ujar Rin, dia tidak berani menatap mata Yukio, karena ini sedikit memalukan. "Sudah lah, aku akan bersiap dengan cepat", lanjutnya, lalu ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Kakak ... hanya ... jatuh cinta ... padaku?", kata Yukio dalam hati, dia hampir tak percaya bahwa kakak yang selama ini genit-genitan ternyata hanya cinta dirinya. Terasa _dokidoki_ kalau begini, padahal mereka kan saudara, mungkin cinta yang dimaksud adalah kasih sayang saudara kandung, tapi mengapa Yukio mengartikan lain.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, Rin sudah siap. Mungkin karena terburu-buru, dia tidak fap-fap pagi dulu. Lalu, dia juga tidak ingin membuat Yukio ngambek.

"Ayo, Yukio, nanti keburu desak-desakan", ujar Rin sambil menggandeng tangan Yukio, entah kenapa Yukio langsung deg-degan. Mungkin dia sudah sadar dengan pesona kakaknya yang sesungguhnya.

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku", ujar Yukio dengan muka datar.

Agak aneh rasanya, biasanya Yukio dan Rin jalan bareng hanya sekedar jalan bareng, lah ini pakai digandeng segala. Yukio jadi salah mengartikan. Dan dari tadi dia tidak bisa melepaskan lirikannya dari Rin, karena anunya Rin dari tadi ngaceng mulu sepanjang perjalanan. Apa Rin sendiri gk nyadar kalau lagi tegang? Atau pingin pamer otong ke semua orang?"

"Anu ... kak, otongmu ... dari tadi tegang mulu", kata Yukio dengan terbata-bata, karena ngomongnya sedikit frontal.

"Haaa?", Rin melirik ke bawah. "Ehhhhh! Hehehe, entah kenapa aku bisa begini", Rin tidak berani menoleh ke Yukio, karena mukanya sedang diset dalam ekspresi malu-malu.

"Turunin, kak! Nanti dilihat orang!"

"Gk bisa turun, tahu!", Rin makin bingung, otongnya tidak bisa diturunkan.

"Ah, dasar kakak mesum. Jangan mikir JAV setiap saat. Turunkan!", tanpa pikir panjang, Yukio memegang otong Rin guna menurunkannya. Niatnya sih menurunkan, tapi di balik resleting, ternyata Rin sudah 'crot'.

Di pikiran Rin, dia sedang melayang-layang. Enak juga tadi otongnya dipegang.

Saat sampai di kolam renang, Rin kaget karena kolamnya sepi, ada orang kurang dari 10, itupun para orang-orang yang entah lebih enak disebut atlet renang, perenang, atau pecinta air.

"Yu ... ki ...o ...", Rin memasang grin "kamu minta datang awal biar gak desak-desakan, tapi sekarang sepi banget"

"Itu tandanya kita berangkat awal", Yukio tersenyum.

"Hahh, terserah kau. Cepat lepas pakaianmu, lalu ayo balapan renang".

Rin mulai melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Dia menyisakan semfak bergambar Pico yang harganya konon sangat mahal. Setelah itu, Rin melirik Yukio. Dia sama sekali belum melepas pakaiannya.

"Yukio? Ayo lepaskan"

"Aku mau kalau kakak yang melepaskan. Ayo, kak. Lakukan sesuatu yang agak erotis itu"

"Hahhh?", kalau dikartunkan, keluar asap dari telinga Rin, tapi ini hanya tulisan, jadi sulit diilustrasikan.

"Kenapa? Kakak tidak mau?", Yukio sedikit kecewa.

"Kapan aku bilang tidak mau?", Rin langsung meraih bagian depan baju Yukio, lalu melepas kancingnya satu persatu. Lalu, dia mulai melepas semuanya hingga hanya menyisakan semfak.

Rin berbalik arah ke kolam

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita nyem— eh?", dia telat menyadari bahwa Yukio tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Harukaaaaa!", Yukio berteriak seperti itu sambil menghampiri orang yang disebutnya Haruka itu, karena saking senangnya dia bertemu tokoh favoritnya. Saat Yukio memegang punda orang itu, orang tersebut menoleh, Yukio kaget ternyata orang yang dia sangka Haruka ternyata bukan Haruka.

"Ada apa? Kau salah orang ya?", pria tersebut menoleh

"Om Mmmmm—mmmaddd dog? Om Mad Dog?!", Yukio langsung mimisan melihat tokoh yang diidolakannya itu. "ke-kenapa om jauh-jauh ke sini?"

"Om cuma mau cosplay menjadi si roti sobek pecinta air itu, ke Jepang biar auranya makin kerasa saja. **Biar greget** ", jawabnya

"Jadi beneran Mad Dog?! Yuhuuuuu, Nanase MadDog ada di sini, senangnya", pikiran Yukio terbang ke mana-mana

"WOI, YUKIO! AYO BALAPAN!", teriak Rin di seberang

"eh, kelupaan. Maaf, kak!", Yukio segera kembali.

Setelah dia kembali ke Rin, mereka mulai nyemplung, lalu bersiap untuk balapan.

1-2-3

Rin renang gaya entah apa namanya, sedangkan Yukio renang gaya bebas, atau lebih enak disebut gaya kali (sungai). Rin kesulitan untuk mempercepat diri, sementara Yukio kelihatan mulus-mulus saja dengan gaya favorit cogan roti sobek idolanya itu.

"Aku menang!", Yukio berseru setelah menyentu dinding dan menaikkan kepalanya. "Eh?"

Yukio menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Rin masih setengah perjalanan.

"Cepetan, kak. Kan kakak yang nantang, malah kakak masih setengah jalan"

Rin membatalkan renang gaya gk jelasnya itu, lalu mencoba menghampiri adik kembarnya itu. Setelah Rin mendekati Yukio, dia meraih semfak Yukio, memasukkan tangannya dan meremas unit adiknya itu.

"Woy, kak! Jangan sentuh yang itu, aku akan klimaks!", Yukio tidak tahan dibegitukan, lalu dia memuncratkan pejuh. Lalu, dia mendesah lega.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud tindakan kakak ini?", muka exorist berkacamata itu merona malu.

"Ini balasan buatmu. Tadi di jalan, kau memegang otongku di jalan, lalu aku muncrat", Rin memasang senyum setannya.

Tak sampai di situ, Rin menjelajahi isi semfak Yukio menggunakan tangannya hingga dia menyentuh sebuah lubang, lalu, dimasukkannya jarinya ke dalam lubang itu, untuk mempermudah jalan masuk batangnya nanti.

"Ah ... ah, kak, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?", Yukio mendesah pelan

"Aikk, bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang minta melakukan hal erotis denganku?", Rin ketawa jahat.

Yukio hanya bisa menelan ludah. Iya sih dia pingin melakukan hal erotis dengan kakaknya, tapi maksudnya hanya raba-rabaan, gak sampai tusbol apalagi di tempat umum. Mungkin Rin kesurupan Pico :'v

"Aku sudah pasang kuda-kuda, nih. Waktunya tusbol", Rin memposisikan tubuhnya agar enak, lalu pelan-pelan memasukkan batangnya yang konon keras. Tentu saja ini membuat Yukio kesakitan, apalagi ini pertamakalinya.

"Nii-san ..."

"Kalau bahasa indonesia jangan pakai nii-san. Emangnya batu nisan apa?"

(abaikan percakapan yang ini :v)

"Aw, i-ni-sa-kit! Hentikan, ah", Yukio mendesah kesakitan

"Kau mengatakan sakit tapi kau mendesah dengan indahnya. Tandanya nikmat kan?", Rin mulai menggodanya.

"Di majalah katanya ginian di air lebih nikmat, tapi nyatanya ... sakit. Mungkin hanya cogan roti sobek aja yang bisa hot+++++++", Yukio kelihatan mengeluh karena kakaknya melakukan dengan kurang baik.

"Gk perlu cogan roti sobek untuk menghasilkan suasana hot+++++++ kok, aku akan melakukan ini dengan baik. Sekarang, rasakan ini, pejuh no jutsu!"

Rin menggunakan jutsu penyemburan untuk membasahi Yukio (lah dari tadi memang udah basah). Sehingga Yukio bisa tahu, di mana kenikmatan berhubungan.

"Ah ... sekarang nikmat, kak. Kau tidak kalah hot dari kakek JAV", Yukio mulai menikmati.

"Hah? Aku akan menjadi penerus JAV, tahu", Rin sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Seperti biasa, kakak mengharap yang enggak-enggak, haha", Yukio tertawa kecil.

"Oh, jadi kau belum mengakui ke-hot-an ku? Akan kutunjukkan", Rin mulai melepas batangnya yang sejak tadi tertanam di lubang seseorang, lalu dia menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk mencari unit Yukio. Setelah ketemu, dihisapnya unit itu, sehingga rangsangan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh, dan lebih enak daripada fap-fap. Tapi, berhubung ini di air, Rin tidak boleh berlama-lama. Tapi dia nekat saja, kalau Yukio tidak muncrat dia tidak mau berhenti ngisep.

5 menit kemudian, Rin belum mentas, dan dia masih di dalam air dengan mulut menerkam batangnya Yukio.

"Kak, cepat naik ... eh jangan-jangan ..."

Yukio segera menarik paksa Rin, tapi pertama-tama dia melepaskan mulut Rin yang sedang menerkam otongnya. Lalu, dia membawa Rin ke tepi kolam. Sepertinya terlalu banyak air yang masuk tubuh Rin, hingga dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tidak ada jalan lain, Yukio harus memberi nafas buatan. Nantinya kelihatan sepeti ciuman. Yukio malah meniru di TV, badan Rin digenjot dulu, tapi airnya tidak mau keluar. Maka, dia harus membuka mulut Rin. Diterkammnya bibir kakaknya dan dia menghembuskan nafas sekencangnya. Dan kadang-kadang dia menggunakan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Rin bergerak sedikit, Yukio menjauhkan mukanya, lalu Rin tersedak dan memuntahkan airnya. Eittss, yang keluar bukan air kaporit saja, tapi ada sedikit air mani yang dimuntahkan Rin. Ah sudahlah. Akhirnya, pemberian nafas buatan yang berbau erotis ini sukses.

"Yu ... yukio, apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya dengan nada lemas

"Kampret, ini semua terjadi karena kegilaanmu!", Yukio sedikit meninggikan nada. "Kakak menenggelamkan diri di kolam, lalu gak bangun-bangun, padahal otongku kau terkam"

"Habisnya aku tidak tahan, di majalah kan dibilang enakan di air, lalu aku juga kepinginnya baru hari ini", Rin tersenyum singkat, dia memang kebanyakan alasan.

"Elehh, kukira kakak ke sini juga pingin renang"

"Kau juga ke sini pingin lihat cogan roti sobek, kan!"

"Niat awalnya sih begitu. Tapi, setelah kakak melakukan hal erotis seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir bahwa kakak adalah cogan terhot!", Yukio menerjang tubuh Rin dan mereka bersama-sama nyebur kolam

 **End (mungkin)**

* * *

 **Yukio : ah, ada om maddog, senangnya  
Rin : kenapa sih kau kesengsem banget sama dia? Kau tidak pernah kesengsem sama aku  
Yukio : kan ente gk roti sobek  
Rin : tapi aku coegan tortor, iya kan, TS?  
TS : iya ... katanya BC di BBM  
Rin : *jlebb***


End file.
